Fairies at Hogwarts
by Trinix216
Summary: The girls are transfered to Hogwarts and old friends are reunited and new friendships are formed. Major MusaRiven and BloomSky. HP/GW RW/HG H/F L/N S/B
1. Chapter 1

Musa sat quietly on the train with Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Layla. Mrs. Faragonda had transferred them there to learn about the magic from Earth. Tecna had decided against coming since technology didn't work. She was really excited to be here, she figured she'd at least be able to get her mind off of Riven.

"Musa, honey, are you alright? Flora asked concerned for her friend who kept spacing out on them.

"Yeah, just thinking," Musa answered snapping out of her trance.

"About Riven? C'mon girl you need to forget about him, I mean seriously its been a year," Stella said from across the compartment.

"I don't care Stel, just leave me alone!" Musa snapped at her.

"Musa I'm just saying-"

"How would you feel if Brandon disappeared without saying anything?" Musa asked cutting her off and storming out of the compartment. The four remaining fairies looked at each other in bewilderment.

"I didn't mean to get her angry; I was just trying to help."

"We know, but I can see where she's coming from, I mean I'd be heart broken if it was Sky that disappeared." Bloom said. Just as she finished speaking the compartment door slid open to reveal three boys. When Bloom looked at them she saw the aura coming from the tall blonde one in the front. It was looking at them with lust and laughing sinisterly.

"I thought I smelt a mudblood." The blonde said to his friends.

"I don't appreciate your insults weasel." Bloom said not even looking at him.

"Draco Malfoy and you are?" He asked extending his hand.

"Bloom, Stella, Layla, and Flora, and we're not interedted so bye," Bloom answered ignoring his hand.

"Fine then," Draco said leaving.

"Oh and you might want toe learn how to hide your auras better 'cuz we all know what you really wanted." Stella said to them as they walked away.

Musa wandered down the hall to an empty compartment and sat down. No matter how hard she tried to stop crying the tears just kept flowing. She eventually fell asleep.

_She and Riven were walking down a street in Magix. She'd been nervous all day trying to figure out away to ask him to the Royal Ball on Melody. Everytime she started to ask she kept freezing and chickened out of it. This was it she was finally going to ask him._

_"Um Riven," Musa started. Riven looked down at her and she knew she had gotten his attention. "I was wondering if you'd be my escort to the Royal Ball on Melody. It's just a stupid dance but as the princess I'm forced to go and I thought it would be fun if we went together." Msa finished blushing at the fact that she was rambling and that she had asked him out._

_"No," Riven said harshly. _

_"I know you hate dances and manners but you didn't have to be so mean about it." Musa yelled at him trying hard not to cry._

_"I didn't mean it like that, but I can't go." Rive n said._

_"You can't or you won't?"_

_"It's not like that," Riven said actually trying to explain for once,but Msa just blew him off._

_"I don't want to hear some stupid excuse; you don't want to go fine. Why did I even bother asking." Musa said and walked away. She didn't hear him say that he was going home for the weekend to visit his dad. _

Musa woke up to see that someone else had entered the compartment.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." The person said. His voice sounded extremely familiar but she couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark in the compartment.

"No its okay my friends are probably worried about me anyway." Musa said and left the compartment. 'Why is he so familiar to me, where do I know him from' Musa though to herself. She was so lost in thought that se bumped into someone walking daown the hallway. She glanced up at the boy and continued on her way. He boy grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back. "Hey let go of me," Musa demanded.

"Not until you make it up to me," The boy said.  
"What the hell are you talking about" Musa asked struggling to break free of his hold. She wished so badly that she could use her magic to blast the creep away.

"You filthy mudblood you just walked into me, and now you'll pay." The boy said reaching for his wand.

"Let her go, Draco," The stranger from earlier growled at the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Trinix216: hey som of the characters are bit OOC, but I promise ther'es a reason to it. Thanks for the reviews I really hope you enjoy this story. I started writing this story in school but the idea came to me over the weekend when I was watching all of season two and three. How pathetic is that I'm sixteen but I stil love this show. But enough with my rambling on with the story.

Love

Trinix216

PS: Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Winx Club belongs to Rainbow and whoever else works on it, but Kaori Is all mine. She's atually from a story Im writing and hopefully will publish, but I really must shut up now huh. ENJOY!!!!

"Why would you want to protect a filthy mudblood" The boy said looking at the newcomer with disgust.

"I mean it Draco, if you so much as look at her the wrong way I swear I will hunt you down and torture you until you die." The stranger threatened glaring at him. Musa's heart stopped beating when she figured out who this person was.

"Riven," Musa whispered so quietly that no one heard her.

"Draco, leave her alone." Riven said repeating himself.

"Fine but father won't be happy with you, protecting a fucking blood traitor." Draco muttered shoving her at Riven, who wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"I've dealt with worse than you father." Riven said to the boy as he walked away. "Are you okay?"

Why do you care?" Musa snapped at him as she pulled out of his protective embrace.

"Look, I owe you an apology."

"It had better be a good one," She said glaring at him. They walked back into the compartment. He waited for her to sit down before starting.

"I never meant to leave you like that Musa, but I really didn't have a choice. My dad transferred me out of red fountain and shipped me off to live with my uncle and Draco," Riven explained to her.

"So what, you just leave without saying good bye. Was I that unimportant to you atleast send me an e-mail or leave me a message?" Musa asked angrily.

"Musa I tried to tell you really I did. Before I left I stopped by your dorm but Stella said you were out with Bloom and Flora working on a project. I tried calling you twice but you never answered the phone and no matter what I thought of to say to you it didn't sound good enough. Plus electronics don't work at Hogwarts or my uncle's, and since I don't know how to open the portal I couldn't come visit you," Riven answered.

"Stella did tell me you came by, so I went to Red Fountain, but Sky said you moved out and no one knew where you went. Everyone just assumed you went home, but I thought it was your way of breaking up with me." Musa said trying to hide the tear that was falling down her face.

"Musa, I'm sorry," Riven said pulling her into a hug. Musa sat there leaning against his chst letting the tears faal freely down her cheeks. "I've told you before that I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you."

"Please don't ever leave me again." Musa begged him.

"I just found you, and I'm not going to lose you again." Riven assured her.

Musa laughed. "Are you sure you're my Riven, because I know he'd never say something as corny as that.

"People change," Riven said simply as he leaned in and kissed her. Musa was in shock for all of a second before she responded and deepened the kiss. This is what she saw every night in her dreams and believed would never happen again.

"I hope you didn't change that much because I fell in love with the grumpy, hot tempered, and anti-social Riven." They sat together in silence just basking in the comfort of being with each other again. "Thank you Riven,"

"Huh" Riven asked not exactly sure what she was talking about.

"For saving me from your cousin, I could see your aura and I knew that he was seriously planning on violating me and I had no way of stopping him." Musa said with a slight blush.

"Don't you think the girls are worried about you?"

"Yeah Stella's probably going crazy right now. We sort of got into a fight before I found my way here."

"I was wondering why there where dry tear marks on your face."

"She wants me to move on from you and I told that she'd be doing the same thing if it were Brandon that was missing."

"Sorry" Riven mumbled. Silence once again fell over them.

"Hey, Riv, why couldn't you come to melody with me?" Musa asked. She'd been longing to know why for ever. "I never really gave you the chance to explain,"

"I was going home because my sister extremely sick."

"Wait you have a sister!?" Musa asked shocked.

"Yeah her name is Kaori."

"I hope she's doing better now."

"She is, thanks. You know she reminds me a lot of you." Riven commented.

"Really" Musa said dryly.

"You're both into music, you both enjoy getting on my nerves, and you're the two most beautiful girls in all the realms."

Musa blushed. "Well if she has you this captivated then I really must meet her,"

"You will she goes to Hogwarts as well." Riven said holding her close and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. This year we will be having some transfer students. Can the first five that have arrived please come up here so we can sort you into your houses?" Dumbledore asked.

"Stella," She walked over to where he stood and an old wizard's hat was placed on her head.

_"Ah, a fairy we haven't had any of your kid at or school in many centuries. Let me see where do I place you? You're the princess of Solaria, you're true to the ones you love, and you're always willing to help a friend. So young and you've been through so much in just three years. You were dethroned by your father-"_

"Shut up you hideous hat" Stella snapped as the hat opened old scars from Baltor's brain washing of her dad.

"_I am sorry I did not know how much this topic hurt has injured you. I know where to place you- GRYFFINDOR."_ Applause erupted in the hall as Stella took the hat off her head. She stood at the end of Gryffindor table. The girls could see a lone tear glistening down her cheek.

"Bloom"

"_The Princess of a missing world, protector of the dragon fire, only air to the throne of Sparx, and the possible future queen of Eraklion, very interesting. You have been hurt by the love of your life and by your enemies many times, yet you have triumphed over them and made yourself stronger, your bravery places in_ GRYFFINDOR," Cheers erupted once again and Bloom ran don to Stella and wrapped her arms around her.

"You okay sweetie?" Bloom asked.

"Of coarse I am." Stella said smiling as they watched Musa place the hat upon her head.

"_Princess of Melody. You're considered the rebel of your group and you are in love with the rebel and loner of your friends. That's very interesting. You have grown immensely and you were forced to mature faster than the normal child after your mother's death. Your bond with your friends helped heal the wounds that your childhood inflicted on you. Your bravery and courage has helped you in battles and has placed you in_ GRYFFINDOR," Musa jumped off the stool and casually walked down to the other two princesses.

"Flora," The nature fairy walked timidly up to the hat and placed it on her head.

"_Ah I see you are the only non princes in the group. You're sweet and caring and your nature is as calm as the flowing river. You may not e of royal decent but you came from Limphea and you act like the humble princess you are. You are the Mother of Nature, a goddess to your people use your power wisely. I place you in_ GRYFFINDOR!" The hat's words left a very confused Flora as she placed the hat on the stool.

"Layla,"

"_Princess of the mermaids, it's a pleasure to sort you. I have heard much about you. You have defied your parents many times to follow your heart and therefore there is one house that I can place you in_ GRYFFINDOR!" Layla handed the hat back to the professor and ran down to the other girls and together they walked to the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Hi I'm Ginny," The red head girl sitting net to Musa said introducing herself to them, "and that's my brother Ron, my friend Hermione, and my friend Harry,"

"I'm Musa and these are my friends Bloom, Flora, Layla, and Stella." Musa said as the two groups began to talk. They were so lost in their conversation that they missed the rest of Dumbledore's speech and didn't notice Draco walking up to them.

"Well, well, well it looks like Potty made some new mud blood friends." Malfoy sneered.

"Fuck off Draco," Musa said angrily.

"Now, now gorgeous no reason to get all angry," Malfoy said as he looked at Musa. "Next time my pathetic excuse for a cousin won't be there to save you."

"Knock it off Draco before I curse you," A female spoke from behind Draco. The group turned to see a girl with brown/red hair, violet eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing an altered version of the school uniform that was trimmed in purple, behind her stood Riven who was glaring at his cousin. "Besides the new students are like the farthest things you can find from mud bloods." The girl said taking a seat in between Musa and Ginny.

"Leave her alone Draco or I swear I'll kill you." Riven said still holding his glare.

"Wait till father hears about this, have fun come Christmas break." Malfoy laughed as he walked away.

"Yes because we're so afraid of your father, not." The girl called back as Ginny tried to hold down her laughter.

"Kaori, Riven, its good to see you again," Ginny said as she gave both of them a hug. Musa glared at Ginny as she hugged Riven but neither seemed to notice or they did and just blew it off.

"'Ori, have I ever told how funny it is to watch you yell at Draco?" Ron asked.

"How 'bout on a daily basis." The girl responded.

"Riven what are you doing here?" Stella asked shocked.

"I'll tell you later." He said sitting down next to Ron and Layla.

"Well at least we know why Musa never came back on the train." Bloom said causing Musa and Riven to blush a little.

"How do you guys know each other?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well Riven and I grew up together and we all went to Red Fountains sister school." Stella said matter-o-factly.

"Bro you plan on introducing your friends?" Kaori asked.

"Right you already know Stella, so that's Bloom, Flora, and Layla. Guys this is my sister Kaori."

"It's nice to meet you Riv's told me so much about you." Musa said smiling at her.

"Oh I know the feeling he never shuts up about you." Kaori said happily. "So you like to sing," Kaori said starting a friendly conversation.

"Well they don't call me the fairy of sound for nothing," Musa said jokingly causing Kaori to laugh.

"Really I thought it was because you're always screaming at everyone," Riven said jokingly as he ate a chicken leg.

"Ass hole," Musa said glaring at him.

"I know, but that's why you love me," Riven said smirking.

"Keep this up and I won't," Musa threatened smiling at him. The fairies laughed both in amusement and relief that their Musa was back. Their new friends however sat there confused and unsure of what was going on.

"Kaori I love your uniform I'm so jealous," Stella fawned over Kaori's uniform. Instead of the bulky cloaks like everyone else had, hers was fitted and trimmed in purple instead of black like everyone else's. The small amounts of purple made her eyes stand out.

"If you want I can modify yours," Kaori offered.

"Really, Kaori did I mention how much I've missed you?" Stella asked.

"No you didn't, but I get the picture," Kaori laughed. "You guys have to tell me how Alfea's been; I had to leave during my first year there. Oh and is true that Red Fountain is really filled with hunks?" Kaori asked. Her eyes were filled with stars.

"Wait you never got to meet the heroes?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"Other than Riven, no." Kaori said sadly.

"Girl you've been seriously deprived. Next vacation we have, we're taking you to Magix," Layla said.

"Riven can you show us how to get to our new dorms," Bloom asked. "We're all still a bit jet lagged," Riven got the message, knowing that they just popped through a portal and didn't even face any time differences, they wanted to talk.

"Huh, sure,"


End file.
